A Million Points Of Light Daikari Version
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: MaloMyotismon has trapped the others in their desires and only Davis and Veemon stand in his way of destroying both worlds can they defeat him alone or is he to much for them
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon

I have decided to put my own personal touches to Episode 50 a million points of light as well as episode 49 the last temptation of the DigiDestined because i believe that those two episodes where the worst out of season 2. This story will contain Daikari. Now on with the story.

Chapter One Final battle Exveemon vs MaloMyotismon

Exveemon charged MaloMyotismon with a shoulder tackle but didn't faze him MaloMyotismon just chuckled and tossed him back.

"He's too strong Davis lets go before he destroys Exveemon"TK said

"No I'll never retreat I've never backed down before and I'm not gonna start now as long as Exveemon's willing to fight I'm backing him"

Exveemon got to his feet and felt his strength return.

"I'll never give up Davis!" He leapt at MaloMyotismon and punched him sending him back. MaloMyotismon was shocked.

"It's working its working" Davis cheered

"VEE LASER" Exveemon roared sending his main attack knocking MaloMyotismon on his ass

"So you wanna play hardball do ya"

"Alright go Exveemon shut that ugly mouth of his"

"VEE LASER"

"MENTAL ILLUSION" MaloMyotismon said as his eyes glowed white enveloping the area when the light died down Davis and Exveemon were the only ones left standing everyone else was passed out.

"Damn so not good I only wished Exveemon was stronger" Davis thought just then his Digivice glowed and the Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship appeared changing into Flamedramon and Raidramon.

"Whoa that's cool now let's take him" Davis said

"Davis wake the others quick" Flamedramon said

"Right keep him busy guys" Davis rushed over to the others to wake them up he headed to TK who was dreaming of his family all together again Patamon was trying to wake him up as we're the other Digimon

"Wake up Tk come on don't quit on me now" Davis said

"Davis what happened"TK asked confused looking around seeing Veemons three champion forms battling MaloMyotismon

"I'll tell ya later listen you wake Cody and Yolei Ill wake up Kari and Ken got it" TK nodded as he rushed over to Cody and Yolei when Davis reached Kari he noticed that she was she said next shocked him

"Davis I'm sorry I've always teased you about your feelings for me by flirting with TK to make you jealous and always laughing with the others at your expense now I don't have a chance to tell you my true feelings for you." He was shocked that Kari just said what she said but they had a battle to win he could ask later.

"it's okay Kari you don't need to apologise to me it should be me that's apologising to you I'm the one that's been the jerk around you and TK I just want a shot please" Kari then after hearing Davis forgive her she woke up and hugged him they then noticed everyone watching.

"I woke Ken up for ya since you were busy but now lets fight" He said getting cheers from all around.

MaloMyotismon was losing the fight he was down to one knee and struggling to stand up he looked up at the DigiDestined and saw they had broken free of his mind illusion.

"What how is this possible no matter I will still destroy you all SCREAMING DARKNESS" MaloMyotismon launched two beams of high temperature flame at the kids but that's when something extraordinary happened Davis and Veemon glowed blue and enveloped the place in blue light then Davis said two words.

**_BIOMERGE ACTIVATE_**

_VEEMON BIOMERGE TO ULFORCEVEEDRAMON_ when the light died down a blue dragon was standing there a shield of blue light protecting him and the others from the attack.

"Impossible how did you all survive"MaloMyotismon asked enraged

"Really well technically your a mega and I'm a mega so were on equal ground" He said in a mixture of Davis and Veemon voice shocking everyone.

"Davis it's that you" Kari asked

"Veemon" Gatomon asked

DIGIMON ANALYZER (Ulforceveedramon)

"Yes but I am now the royal knight Ulforceveedramon I wield the Ulforce Sabre and the Tensegrity Shield and my most devastating attack is the Ray Of Victory"

The royal knight stared down MaloMyotismon neither backing down from the fight.

"I must admit I'm impressed by you tenacity child I'm curious why my mind illusion did not work on you"

"Simple I've got nothing to fear apart from you trying to kill me I have my friends behind me who love and support me you ain't gonna win today." Hearing this the DigiDestined felt renewed courage and went to help their friend.

"How can we help Davis could we possibly merge with our digimon" Ken asked

"It matters not I shall destroy you CRIMSON MIST." MaloMyotismon spewed acidic mist towards them but everybodys D-3s started glowing.

**_BIOMERGE ACTIVATE_**

_ARAMADILLOMON BIOMERGE TO _SHAKKOUMON

"What's this" MaloMyotismon said as Shakkoumon dissipated the mist

"KACHINA BOMB" Shakkoumon sent hundreds of clay discs at MaloMyotismon wounding him greatly

**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE**

HAWKMON BIOMERGE TO SYLPHIMON

"STATIC FORCE" Sylphimon sent a ball of red and pink energy hitting him square in the chest sending him down to both knees

**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE**

WORMON BIOMERGE TO GRANKUWAGAMON

"DIMENSION SCISSORS" Grankuwagamon said sending shock waves of energy sending him flying back

**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE**

PATAMON BIOMERGE TO SERAPHIMON

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS" Seraphimons attack caused him to roar in pain

**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE**

GATOMON BIOMERGE TO OPANIMON

"EDENS JAVELIN" Opanimons attack hit him and he fell to the ground but still he got up

"I'm impressed by you insects being able to hurt me greatly and to merge with your digimon" Ulforceveedramon stepped forward as he started to glow

"MaloMyotismon your actions have greatly harmed both worlds and hurt many people what have you to say for yourself to justifie such actions" He asked

"I don't have to explain myself to you it's my destiny to plunge both worlds in darkness and rule as king and no royal knight shall tell me otherwise"He said defiantly

"I cannot allow that to happen this is your end."

"RAY OF VICTORY" Ulforceveedramon said as a v shaped blast hit him and sent him through and shattering the wall all 6 Mega's followed him.

"He went through the wall" Sylphimon said

"I thought he would of went through two walls with that shot" Shakkoumon said

"Where is he" Grankuwagamon asked

"Right here thank you for sending me to the digital world where my power is increased ten-fold." Now to finish you

"Lets get him guys" As Seraphimon Sylphimon and Shakkoumon charged him but he sent three balls of high temperature black flame at them causing them to fly back and get knocked out.

"Such power he took out half of us in one go" Opanimon said worried

"We can't lose Kari the world is riding on this battle" Ulforceveedramon said no fear evident in his voice he then charged him Grankuwagamon by his side.

Will Ulforceveedramon Grankuwagamon and Opanimon be able to defeat MaloMyotismon and save both worlds find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Two MaloMyotismon is no more

Ulforceveedramon charged MaloMyotismon Grankuwagamon by his friends side while Opanimon tended to Seraphimon Sylphimon and Shakkoumon. MaloMyotismon blocked Ulforceveedramon's sword but was knocked back by Grankuwagamon charging the fight waged on neither side backing down.

"DIMENSION SCISSORS" Grankuwagamon sent two shock waves at him sending him back a few feet but not much.

"We need the others help Grankuwagamon go help Opanimon I shall hold him till the others are back to full power. Grankuwagamon nodded and flew over to the others to help in any way he could. Away from the battle Seraphimon had come around and was helping wake the other two.

"Opanimon tell me something and be honest with me how do you feel about Davis" Opanimon was surprised at the question but answered

"I won't lie to you Seraphimon ever since I have know him he has been a true friend always there to cheer me up when I was down and take care of me when I was sick he's always had my back as well as everyone else's and now he's fighting MaloMyotismon to save us. Over the years you can say that my feelings for him have blossomed so I guess you could say I like him a lot I hope your not mad."

"No I'm not mad I'm happy but right now we must beat MaloMyotismon now if you wish for a chance to tell him that." Opanimon nodded as Grankuwagamon landed and started to wake Shakkoumon and Sylphimon they came around shortly after.

"Oh my head man what happened"Sylphimon asked but after looking around the area she got the idea.

"Forget I asked where's Ulforceveedramon" as she said that he was sent flying and landed in front of them.

"Damn glad to see your up Yolei now we need to finish this guy are you with me" everyone nodded

"Well looks like your still standing ready for round two" MaloMyotismon chuckled

"Lets get him don't hold back everyone" Ulforceveedramon said as he charged Ulforce Sabre drawn Seraphimon and Opanimon flew above along with Grankuwagamon while Sylphimon and Shakkoumon provided cover by firing there Justice Beam and Static Force at him nailing him in the chest and face. Grankuwagamon flew in pinning him between his pincers.

"EDENS JAVELIN" a blast of light hit him in the face as he was thrown by Grankuwagamon Seraphimon flew in and gave him an uppercut sending him skyward then sent him down by firing his Strike Of The Seven Stars sending him crashing to earth. Ulforceveedramon impaled him in the shoulder with his sword causing him to roar in pain.

"This is your end toady MaloMyotismon your reign of evil ends here ATTACK!"

"DIMENSION SCISSOR"

"STATIC FORCE"

"JUSTICE BEAM"

"EDENS JAVELIN"

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS"

"RAY OF VICTORY"

All six mega Digimon fired of there main attack at MaloMyotismon causing a massive explosion that could be seen throughout the Digital World MaloMyotismon screamed from being deleted. "This cant be happening not again curse you DigiDestined I shall return" and with that he was finally gone at least for now. Just then Gennai appeared as everyone separated he gave Gatomon her tail ring back and congratulated them on a job well done.

when the returned to the real world all the other DigiDestined congratulated them

"Hey the credit belongs with Davis he saved the world we just helped" Yolei said causing Davis to blush slightly.

"Yeah he really pulled through for us" TK said

While everyone was celebrating Davis snuck away but Kari noticed and followed

"Davis what's wrong" she asked concerned

"Nothing it's just ah man it's just that I feel weird I've always wanted to be given credit and praise for something now that I'm given it I feel strange what do you want anyway Kari."

"I came because I needed to tell you something important and that was ever since we met you've been there for me no matter if you were okay or not you always looked out for me always visited when I was sick. Now those feelings I have for you have bloomed and I have one thing to say to you."

She walked up to him and kissed him he was shocked for a moment but returned the kiss when they broke apart they were both blushing heavily they were silent for a while until Kari found her voice.

"I love you Davis I really do so what I'm asking is will you be my boyfriend" her answer was Davis kissing her on the lips agains when he broke off.

"That answer you're question." She nodded

"Lets go to the others there probably worried or something"

So Davis and Kari headed back when they told the others TK Ken Matt and Izzy tried to stop Tai from killing Davis while Cody Joe Mimi Yolei and Sora smiled and congratulated the two.

They smiled and kissed again the sunset in the background.

Alright guys read and review you know the drill sorry the ending is crap but what ya gonna do

Until Next Time Noble And Loyal Readers this is the Knight Of Loyalty Saying Farewell


End file.
